Mommy and Daddy
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Cat, Tori, and Jade are kidnapped. Based on one of my favorite movies but less gruesome. Catorade


**ATTENTION: This was originally part of _The Tears We Shed, _but idk how long it's going to be so I'm making it its own story.**

**Review. Please. It would make me so happy :)**

**A/N: This is kind of depressing.**

**XOXO**

It started out as a normal day. Cat had told another story about her crazy brother. Jade had scolded her and told her to stop. Tori had scolded Jade for scolding Cat. Then Jade had apologized and they kissed and made up. Just a normal day.

They were walking to Tori's house from school like they usually did. It was a quiet neighborhood. There weren't many cars or houses. Cat was skipping until Jade told her to stop. Cat pouted and stopped in place.

"Just keep walking. She'll catch up." Jade whispered to Tori. Tori was hesitant, but kept walking.

Cat just stood there defiantly with her arms crossed. She was vaguely aware of the sound of screeching tires. She turned to look and saw a man running toward her. She remembered what Jade had told her.

_Not everyone is a nice person. It's up to you to tell the difference before it's too late._

Cat made a split second decision. This man wearing all black definitely wasn't a nice person. She started to run away, but the man was too fast. He grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. Cat let out a loud scream as she felt her arm being twisted. The scream caused Tori and Jade to turn around.

"Cat!" Tori yelled as she and Jade ran to help her.

"Let go of her!" Jade kicked the man hard, causing him to let go.

Three more men got out of the black van. Tori, Cat, and Jade found themselves surrounded. One man grabbed Tori and dragged her to the van while she kicked and screamed.

"No!" Jade shouted as she ran after Tori. One of the other men grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth. She assumed it was chloroform because she began to feel drowsy. She went limp in the man's arms and was taken to the van. Cat was the last one to be grabbed. She put up a fight though. The two remaining men grabbed her and threw her into the back of the van. The van's doors slammed shut. The only light they had came from the tinted windows on the back doors. Jade lay unconscious as Cat rushed to her.

"Jadey wake up! Please wake up." Cat whimpered as tears raced down her cheeks. Tori pulled Cat into her arms.

"She'll wake up when whatever they gave her wears off." Tori explained.

Cat nodded and cried into Tori's shoulder.

"Shh, we're going to be okay Kitten. I promise." Tori didn't even believe her own words.

The van's engine roared to a start. Tori laid Cat down and went to go look out of the window.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked.

"I'm looking for landmarks so we know where we are. If..._when_ somebody starts trying to look for us, we'll know what to tell them.

Tori stared out the window for about an hour. Eventually the houses disappeared and all she saw were trees. She looked behind her to see Cat sleeping on Jade's chest. She snuggled up behind Cat and succumbed to sleep.

**XOXO**

When Tori woke up, she was found herself on a bed in a semi-lit room. There was a window with bars on the outside but the curtains were closed. From what she could tell, the sun was setting.

"Cat? Jade?" She called.

"Tori?" A voice responded.

Tori followed the voice to the other side of the room. There, she found Jade holding Cat, who was still asleep.

"Oh thank God you're awake." Tori cried and hugged Jade tight around her waist.

Jade kissed her softly. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Tori peaked behind the curtain and saw nothing but forest. "I saw a few places on the way up here, but I still have no idea where we are." She sighed.

"Well which way should we go when we get out of here?" Jade asked.

"That's assuming that we actually _can_ get out." Tori ran her fingers through her hair. "We obviously can't go through the window and we don't know who's outside that door."

"Then until we know how to get out let's just look around and see what's in here." Jade laid Cat on one of the four beds. She took a second to contemplate why there were four beds but just shook it off.

As Jade and Tori surveyed the room they found a closet with blankets and pillows, some crackers that were almost expired, and bottles of water. The room itself wasn't that bad. There was a little dust and chipping paint but at least it had a bathroom with running water.

_What kind of kidnappers are these?_ Jade and Tori thought.

In the movies they'd seen, the kidnappers were always brutal and threw their victims in dirty cellars. This was almost the opposite.

"I never asked if you were okay. Are you?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, but I have a really bad headache." Jade groaned. Tori kissed Jade's forehead softly.

"Does it feel better now?" Tori smirked.

"A little, but maybe if you kissed somewhere else…" Jade trailed off as Tori's lips melded with hers.

They broke apart to the sound of a whimper coming from Cat. She whimpered a little more before blinking her eyes open. She looked around the room and got that look on her face that let her girlfriends know that she was about to cry.

"Don't cry Kitten." Tori soothed.

"Please don't cry." Jade pleaded.

Cat took in a shaky breath as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a few more ragged breaths before completely sobbing. Tori and Jade rushed to quiet her, but it was too late.

The door swung open.

"Who's making all that noise?"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: This is going to be multiple parts. I don't know how many yet.**

**AND**

**I need another character :D**

**Leave a review if YOU want to be in this story.**

**one more thing...**

**Should I keep this under "The Tears We Shed" or should I ****turn it into its own story?**

**XOXO**


End file.
